


Is It Really This Time?

by EitoShinzou



Series: Time Shifts [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EitoShinzou/pseuds/EitoShinzou
Summary: Continuation of "Maybe in Another Time"





	

**-Prologue-**

 

It’s now warm. Not entirely but better than before, but until when? “Tom what are you doing out there?” Marco called from inside the apartment. Tom was seated on the overhang veranda of Marco’s apartment. “Nothing… maybe… just thinking…” Tom mumbled. “Hm? That’s different. So what’s it about?” Marco asked as he sat beside Tom who wrapped him arms around Marco to prevent him from falling and for comfort. “You know I love you, right?” Tom asked while Marco hummed in response.

 

“Is this… right?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I…I don’t know… it’s…” Tom slowly felt frustrated while Marco tried to calm him by rubbing his thumb to Tom’s larger hand. “I don’t know what you are talking about… but I’m here, I love you, and I’m here for you. I won’t be disappearing. Okay?” Marco reassured Tom who sighed in defeat. “Marco, you’ll… you’ll grow old and I… I can’t lose you again…” Tom felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. “Tom…” _I’m not him…_ Marco wanted to tell him but couldn’t.

 

“Last time I was able to recover but this time… I don’t think I can…”

 

Marco wanted to scream out but he loved Tom too much. “Marco… I… I need to think about this…” Tom said as he helped Marco back into the apartment. He sadly smiled at Marco who kept on looking down. “Okay… But Tom, please don’t leave me hanging…” Marco replied with his back turned to Tom. He didn’t want Tom seeing him crying. “Marco… please… don’t cry…” Tom said as he held Marco’s shoulders. “N-no… I-I understand… J-just… don’t suddenly disappear.” Marco’s voice was soft but cracking and any second now he would break into tears.

 

“Sorry… I love you.”

 

With that Tom disappeared leaving a flaming rose on the ground. “Stupid… If you love **me** then you won’t l-leave me…” Marco cried out as he collapsed into the ground. He saw the rose, picked it up then kept it to his chest crying.

**-Don’t Leave-**

 

A day. A week. A month. A year? What time is it? Since Tom left Marco didn’t know anymore. He rarely leaves his apartment and have been thinking for most of the time. He had been lonely since Tom left. He didn’t like it. He didn’t even know how to contact Tom. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to see him again… and yet…

 

He couldn’t do anything.

 

He **needed** him.

 

Tom became his world.

 

Tom, he needed him…

**“** P-please come back h-home…”

**-See You Again-**

 

Tom had enough. He had been thinking. He was trying to stay away once more but, no. He won’t lose him this time. It’s now or **never**. He had been staying in his room in the underground. “Marco, I’m sorry. Wait for me.” Tom whispered as the hell elevator showed up. He climbed in then went to Earth floor. Once out he quickly flew in a burst of flames.

 

Tom arrived at Marco’s veranda a few seconds after. “MARCO!” He screamed as he melted a part of the glass and unlocked the glass door. The lights were off and that made Tom anxious. “Marco?” Tom called cautiously feeling a dark pang into his chest. “M-marco?” Tom entered the bedroom and saw the bedsheets sprawled on the floor. The only thing illuminating the room was the flaming rose he left. Tom’s breath hitched as he saw Marco on the floor passed out.

 

“MARCO!!!”

**-Dark Side-**

 

Tom rushed Marco to the nearest hospital. Marco was sent to the ER and Tom wasn’t able to get in although he was about to burn the whole place down. Tom regretted every single second he wasn’t next to Marco. He shivered as unknown coldness swept over him. He didn’t want this. He didn’t like this.

 

He want his **warmth** back…

 

Five hours passed and the doctor finally came out. In those five hours, Tom was suffering the pain of regret. He could faintly hear Marco’s cried during the third hour, and he **hated** it. “Are y-“ The doctor was not able to talk as Tom dashed into the room and saw Marco curled up and crying. “Marco!” Tom called as Marco flinched. Marco remained silent making Tom worry. “Marco?” Tom called as he sat next to Marco’s curled up body.

 

“I-I-I’m…”

 

“Tom?”

 

“I-I’m sorry…”

 

“…”

 

“Tom… It’s… fine. Everyone has a dark side.”

 

“Tom?” Marco called hesitantly. “Yeah…” Tom said as he took Marco’s hand and kissed it. “You know I love you right?” Marco said confusing Tom. “Yes… W-why?” Tom asked feeling dread.

 

“I-I… I-‘m… very… very… _sick_ …”

 

Tom understood what Marco meant. His breath hitched as he quickly hugged Marco. “I’m sorry! Please tell me you’re joking! Smile and laugh at me and say that you’re joking!!” Tom screamed as he continued to hug Marco who just shook his head. “I-I’m sorry… y-y-you’re gonna… experience it… again…” Marco cried onto Tom’s chest. “What… is… it?” Tom asked hesitantly, knowing he couldn’t deny it anymore.

 

“I have Cancer…”

**-Cancer-**

 

“Tom?” Marco asked as his vision focused on the figure sitting across his hospital bed. It’s been months and his vision is slowly blurring out. “Yeah?” Tom answered as he stood up and reached on Marco’s hand. “I’m... sorry...” Marco said as he gripped on Tom’s hand his eyes squinted shut. “No... It’s... It’s all right...” Tom said as he caressed Marco’s face. “No it’s not! You’re gonna suffer because of me! I don’t like it!!” Marco shouted but Tom just placed a kiss on Marco’s forehead.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m thinking of a way.”

 

Marco became confused as Tom said this. “A way? Cancer can’t be treated yet. I can’t get a surgery because I can’t take in anesthesia. What way are you talking about?” Marco asked but Tom remained silent. A few seconds passed while Tom smiled sadly. “I’m going to the underworld for a bit to get something. Please wait for me.” Tom said while Marco was just about to say something but a nurse knocked on the door.

 

“Visiting hours are over. I need to go, sleep tight.” Tom said before placing a lingering kiss on Marco’s lips before leaving. “Tom...” Marco whispered as his eyes teared up. “I don’t know how long I can survive this... Please come b-back...” Marco whispered into air.

**-Wait For Me-**

 

“Tom? Is that you?” A pink haired high succubus asked as she flew towards Tom. “Mother? What are you doing around these parts of the underworld?” Tom asked while his mother raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t seen your mama and you’re treating me like that!” Tom’s mother, Ursa narrowed her eyes. “U-uh, I apologize but I... just have something in my mind...” Tom almost whispered the last words to air. “Is it about the human?” Ursa sighed while Tom looked away. “I-I can’t just leave him...” Tom said while his mother crossed her arms. “No, he’s not the same Marco, and you know that. You are just feeling guilty for leaving the past Marco. You can leave the human and come back home where nothing can hurt you.” Ursa said as she placed a hand on Tom’s shaking shoulder. She frowned when she got silence from Tom.

 

“...you...”

 

“What?” Ursa asked Tom to clear up his words. “HOW DARE **YOU!!!** **HOW FUCKING DARE _YOU!!!_** ” Tom screamed as his eyes glowed while lava sprouted from the ground while fireballs rained on them. Ursa have fallen onto the ground after getting hit by multiple fireballs. “ **GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT!!** ” Tom shouted as his mother sood up shakily. “You can’t save that human that way. You two weren’t even supposed to be dating!! That human is going to die soon!! AND I DON’T WANT MY BABY BOY HURTING BEYOND REPAIR AGAIN!!!” Ursa screamed as she started crying. Tom slowly calmed down as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

 

“Mother...”

 

“Shut up...”

 

Silence... Cold and deadly silence...

 

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” A large white haired blue skinned demon appeared and noticed the wreckage. “Ursa? Tom? What happened?” The demon asked while Tom bowed. “Father, I had lost my temper...” Tom truthfully said while the king, Lide sighed. “And why?” He asked not missing how his wife winced. “I take it that you are the cause? Hon?” Lide asked while his wife weakly flew towards him. “The human is dying... I-I don’t want to see my baby boy devastated again...” Ursa said while Lide sighed once more. “Tom, stand up we’re a family, demon or not, status doesn’t matter when we’re talking about something dire. Now, about your lover.” Lide said while Tom did as told.

 

“I’m going straight to the point and tell you that there’s a way to save him, but the consequences are high.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Are you sure you’ll do it?”

 

“In a heartbeat, after all he’s still waiting for me.”

**-Till I See You-**

 

Doctors were rushing and nurses were running around. Someone is near death’s door. Someone very dear. “To-om...” Marco slurred while he stared at Tom’s sleeping form. “Rest, you’ll be waking up soon with him.” One nurse said as she injected something into Marco’s IV drop.

 

Lights.

 

Bright lights surrounded him. It was blinding but Marco’s attention was towards a warm and pleasant form sleeping next to him. “T-toommm....” Marco clutched at his dry throat. It was burning up. He closed his eye shut as the burning sensation tripled. He felt the need to rip his throat out as he continued to scratch it ferociously leaving marks that may last.

 

“Marco, relax.”

 

A warm hand pressed Marco’s own. “To...mmm...” Marco dryly said. “Shh... Don’t speak yet. You’re not yet done.” Tom said as he kissed Marco’s forehead. “Rest. Then I’ll tell you everything later, but you have to get some rest.” Marco nodded his head before sleeping with one last mingling thought.

 

‘How did Tom speak without opening his mouth?’

**-Life-**

 

Marco woke up groggily. He squinted his eyes as he tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. “T…o…m…” Marco muttered painfully. He looked around and saw no sign of the fire demon. “Marco!!” A blond girl with hearts on her cheeks startled Marco. “W-who?” Marco asked tense. “Oops! My name is Star Butterfly a MAGICAL PRIN-oops-QUEEN from another dimension! I was your best friend in your past life!” The girl introduced herself. “S-star? Where is… T-tom?” Marco asked while Star looked nervous.

 

“He’s in another room.”

 

Ursa appeared then walked towards Marco’s bed. “H-how is he?” Marco asked as his voice remained scratchy an painful. “You’re pitiful and pathetic. You hurt my son so many times!! I can’t believe that you’re still alive!!!” Ursa screamed as she felt like hitting Marco. “Queen Ursa!!” Star growled as Marco held his head low. “Let’s talk outside shall we?” Star asked Ursa who growled one last time before they both left.

 

Once both of the females were gone, tears overflowed from Marco’s eyes. He tried to be as quiet as possible but loud sobs escaped him. A few moments later the door opened. Marco quickly wiped the tears off of his face. “Hey.” Tom smiled weakly as Marco suddenly took notice of what Tom looked like. Tom looked haggard and disabled. “You okay?” Tom wheel chaired himself towards Marco who couldn’t speak. “Let me guess they haven’t given you any water?” Tom chuckled as he grabbed the pitcher of water and poured it into a glass.

 

“Here.”

 

“T-thanks…”

 

Silence conquered them as time passed by. “Why… why aren’t you mad at me?” Marco asked while Tom looked confused. “Why would I be mad?” Tom asked as he took one of Marco’s hand. “I endangered your life! I’m a puny and pathetic human!” Marco screamed but Tom just chuckled. “WHAT?!” Marco felt hurt and betrayal but maybe he did deserve it.

 

“Well what do you know? I’m human too.”

 

Marco sat there dumbfounded. “W-what?” Marco stuttered as Tom grinned at him. “Well not completely human since I ca still control fire but I’m no longer immortal.” Tom said while Marco didn’t know what to say. “I was ready to do anything just to be with you forever. My forever now meant a lifetime with you.” Tom said as he kissed

 

Marco.

 

“You’re my lifeline. If you die, I die.”

**-Home-**

 

Many years passed and Marco’s hair now showed signs of aging. His chocolate colored hair slowly turned to white as Tom’s turned a much lighter color of pink. They are getting old but they are happy. They are content being together nothing could’ve changed this. If Tom hadn’t traded his immortality, history would’ve been repeated and constant hurt will drive him crazy. Then again, that’s in the past.

 

Tom watched as Marco taught his students the way of karate. He knows that this is not the first Marco he loved but it is still the Marco he loves. “Tom! Stop staring at me like that!” Marco blushed under Tom’s intense stare. “Aw but you’re too cute not to stare at.” Tom said making Marco stutter while his students jokingly gag. “Well children, you’ll soon find someone to be like this to.” Tom said as he walked towards Marco. “Stop that! We’re in the middle of a lesson!” Marco said as he stepped away from Tom.

 

“Nah, dismiss them early. I need my hourly cuddles with my love.”

 

This is home. A place where you’re happy and safe. The ideal home…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took almost a year but I have reasons and I don't actually want to sound like making excuses, so I can't really say it out loud but thank you for those who waited. I'm very sorry for the late sequel.


End file.
